rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Les Miserables AU
Les Miserables AU (also known as Les Mis AU) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are featured in Les Miserables. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the four (and other extra characters) as characters from Les Miserables. As well as being placed in the timeline where the story takes place, and as people that took part in the French Revolution. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup can be portrayed as Jean Valjean, as the two characters are shown to be kind to those in need and have promised to protect someone that became dear to them, and have had people cashing after them. Hiccup can also be Enjoras, as their both leaders and believe that they and their friends could help bring a better tomorrow to the world. Jack Frost Jack is commonly seen as Marius Pontmercy, for the Jackunzel and Jelsa pairings. While being close with a child and had spent time as a prisoner of his own loneliness could even cast an older version of Jack as Jean Valjean. Merida DunBroch Merida being a girl that isn't shy in the face of danger and didn't hesitated in disobeying her family, she is seen as Eponine. Merida is also seen as a girl that dresses herself up as a boy, so she could take part in the French Reduction. As women weren't allowed to fight or to take part in battles back then and Merida would have felt like that it was the only way for her to fight and have a part in freeing Franz. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is commonly portrayed as Cosette, as she was a child that is loved by her mother, but was raised by someone that didn't truly care about her, grew up into a beauty woman and later found love with a man that loves her back. She is also seen as Fantine, as her long hair was cut like Fantine's when she sold it for money to send to the people that were looking after her daughter. Extra Characters Queen Arianna of Corona When Rapunzel is portrayed as Cosette, Arianna is seen as Fantine. As they both share a similar story with their child, love them very much and wasn't able to see them grow up into the beauty, caring women that they became. Queen Elsa Elsa is cast between the three characters Fantine, Cosette and Eponine. Princess Anna Anna is seen as Cosette, for the Kristanna and Hanna pairings. She has also been cast as Eponine for Janna pairing, when Elsa is Cosette and Jack as Marius. Kristoff Bjorgman Kristoff is seen as Marius Pontmercy, when Anna is Cosette. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Hans is seen as Marius Pontmercy when Anna or Elsa is Cosette. Hans can also he portrayed as Javert, the fanatic police inspector that is in the pursuit to recapture Valjean. Flynn Rider Flynn being a thief on the run, a man of two names, had spent time as a prisoner and is shown to have a kind heart, casts him as Jean Valjean; with Eugene Fitzherbert or his thief name as Jean's alias Monsieur Madeleine. He can also be cast as Marius for the Eugunzel pairing. Pitch Black Pitch is seen as Javert, when one of the Guardians is Jean Valjean. As well as being cast as Monsieur Thénardier, with Gothel as Madame Thénardier. Mother Gothel When Rapunzel is Cosette and Gothel being the woman that took care of her with no (true) love for the young girl, she is seen as Madame Thénardier. The Gothitch pairing can have Pitch serving as Monsieur Thénardier. E. Aster Bunnymund Because of the bond that Bunnymund formed with Sophie Bennett, he (as a human) is seen as Jean Valjean. While Sophie serves as child Cosette. Sophie Bennett When Rapunzel is portrayed as adult Cosette, then Sophie can serve as ' ''child Cosette'; as both characters have long, blond hair and green eyes. While Bunnymund serves as Jean Valjean, due to the bond that the two share with each other. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art princess_anna_-_les_miserables_poster_by_ximen_ale-d7xgitt.jpg 44c9991f22deb85ded2d813b1d665760.jpg les_miserables_poster_elsa_as_cosette_by_iamnumberten-d8kkl74.png 18095214_443912625956715_2695986164661223424_n.jpg les_mis_one_day_more_disneydreamworks_poster_by_sierrathorne-d8dk7jz.jpg little_elsa_-_les_miserables__movie_poster__by_ximen_ale-d7xrqg9.jpg maxresdefault3257b3v1.jpg mqdefault526.jpg elsaasfantinelesmisau.jpg hiccupasjeanvaljeanlesmisau.jpg hiccupasjean&eugeneasmariuslesmisau.jpg hansasjavertlesmisau.jpg 965c68282151510fa3e3c493d975cca9--les-miserables-dragons.jpg epiloguelyricslesmisau1.jpg epiloguelyricslesmisau2.jpg hiccup24601lesmisau.jpg tumblr_mztqwsymWR1toflv0o1_1280.jpg Fanart a_heart_full_of_love_(jack_x_rapunzel)_by_rairaiven-d66uw82.jpg|Jackunzel: ''A Heart Full of Love tumblr_n0pcpukbrQ1rijpmzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pcpukbrQ1rijpmzo2_r4_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pcpukbrQ1rijpmzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pcpukbrQ1rijpmzo4_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnkx77jfAM1s9821io8_1280.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Les Miserables Videos *les mis frozen: look down intro by Alexander Pubols *Les Misérables || Disney/Dreamworks Style by laurenlvr079 *One Day More- Les Miserable (Disney/Dreamworks) by Sierra Taylor *Les Misérables (Frozen/Tangled Style) by FrozenxFairytale *Non/Disney AU- Les Misérables trailer by Jackunzel Frost *One Day More by xChaseTheWind *Disney & Les Misérables - Frozen Heart Full of Tangled Love by Pakkastassu *The Robbery Disney Non Disney by KawaiiHorsie *One Day More Disney / Non Disney by KawaiiHorsie *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables by Mega Frost *A Little Fall of Snow - Les Miserables and Frozen mashup - featuring BriBridubs by harpistelaina *Elsa: Stars by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *AMV : Les Mis ~ A Heart Full Of Love by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *: Les Mis ~ In My Life by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *AMV : Les Mis ~ Fantine's Death by The Element of Chaotic Kindness *Les Miserables - Anna - Castel on a cloud by moon drop *Les Miss - Disney/NonDisney One day more by moon drop Category:AUs Category:The Big Four